


Momentum Mori

by This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Setting - The Untamed Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi Universes: Canon/Modern/ ABO/Elderitch, NaNoWriMo 2020, Prompt Fic, Romance, Violence, possible gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Remember Your Mortality.This is a series of one shots based on the Zhao family. They are all based on a prompt list for October. Please head the tags.
Relationships: Zhao Ai/Su Wan/Yang Heng, Zhao Bin/Mo Chou, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang, Zhao Ning/Qiu Rong/Wu Cao, Zhao Qiang/Lian Shi, Zhao Xia/Tao Ren, Zhao Xian/Zhu Bao
Series: The Zhao Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Kudos: 1





	1. Everything Has A Price [BinChou]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christian_Richtown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/gifts).



> **Prompt List** : [Idzy's Pick1A1Prompt 2020 Eerie Edition](https://this-solaris-life.tumblr.com/post/632075666965266432)  
>  **Prompt** : RECLAIM  
>  **Universe** : Canon set in UNTAMED Canon Divergent universe  
> \----
> 
> Special love to [Christan_Richtown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown) for letting me use OC's ♥

“You took my breath away, tonight.” Zhao Bin said, voice low in Mo Chou’s ear as they headed up the staircase of the inn they were staying at. Mo Chou chuckled and gently patted Zhao Bin’s cheek. The man said it every time that he witnessed one of his performances, and there had been a lot lately. He was just glad that Zhao Bin hadn’t started asking why that was. The man had just supported him in working hard. 

“You always say that.” Mo Chou mused, leaning more into Zhao Bin. His feet and ankles were actually aching something fierce tonight. It was rare but his sudden rise of performances made it happen. 

“Because it’s true.” Zhao Bin laughed, softly before pressing a kiss to Mo Chou’s temple. At their door, Zhao Bin unlocked it and let Mo Chou go in first. Mo Chou smiled and started to take off his cloak when he noticed the low table already had dinner on it and there was steam rising up from behind the divider where the tub is. 

“ _ Airen _ …” Mo Chou started but trailed off as Zhao Bin helped him in taking off his cloak the rest of the day. 

“What? I just wanted to make sure you had a nice bath then we can eat and rest for the remainder of this evening.” Zhao Bin responded before spinning the man around to look him in the eyes. 

“You are working hard and it’s only fair. I seem to remember a month of catering to me when I overdid it with A-Yin’s Nie case.” Zhao Bin leaned in and kissed the top of the man’s head. “No go get into your lobster bath and I’ll be there to help you.”

“Join me?” Mo Chou asked, though he already knew the answer. His boiling hot baths were not for Zhao Bin. The man loved lukewarm, almost cold water.

“Not this time, but maybe next. Sometimes you just need something for yourself.” Zhao Bin responded before ushering to go take a bath. “The food can wait for afterwards.”

“Alright, alright.” Mo Chou caved easily. He quickly stole a kiss before he headed for the divider. 

“Don’t worry about folding them just let them fall.” Zhao Bin instructed knowing that Mo Chou was going to try to at least try that. He chuckled when he saw the first layer being flung at him. He caught it with ease and went to work on getting out of his own outer layers to help Mo Chou bathe.

Behind the divider, Mo Chou did as instructed. He let the silk fall where it may. He went to the less warm pitcher of water and poured out some in the basin to wash his cosmetics off. Mo Chou left his hair up knowing that Zhao Bin loved to take care of his hair. He smiled fondly at the still steaming tub with some flowers and oils inside. 

It felt divine the moment he stuck his leg in ankle deep. The heat seeking the sore and swollen flesh. He was in nirvana completely when he was submerged all the way to his shoulders. Mo Chou let out a moan of relief and happiness as he felt his tense muscles starting to loosen. He would have slid all the way if not for Zhao Bin rounding the divider to check on him. 

“I see that it’s to your liking.” Zhao Bin chuckled, having stripped down to his gossamer tunic and trousers. The tunic having tapered sleeves that are rolled up to his bicep. 

“Very much so.” Mo Chou hummed watching the man flutter around the tub before Zhao Bin settled behind him. He let his eyes close as he felt Zhao Bin taking his hair ornaments and braids out. It was another sweet relief as the weight was finally lifted. Mo Chou was already used to this treatment since Zhao Bin had been like this from the beginning. However, it always seemed to feel like the first time and it made his heart swell with love for the man.

His thoughts lingered on how they’d had conversations about a home of their own. Mo Chou smiled picturing them in their own home. He let out a calming sigh as he was reminded why he was working so hard. Zhao Bin had gotten another rejection letter and Mo Chou couldn’t stand it. Mo Chou had promised to not kill Lan Wangji or his cousin so he’d opted to help Zhao Bin reclaim his family home using the other currency he had at his disposal. Money. 

Money talked alright. He’d gone to Gusu when Zhao Bin had gone to Meishan on business. He’d been a little surprised that Zhao Bin’s cousin was alright with meeting him. But he was grateful that the man had made it easy. Shao Quan was a tall slender man and he looked positively ill. Shao Quan had shown up in clean but well used clothes. Not too far after the pleasantries he learned that Zhao Bin’s uncle had left him in a sea of never ending debt and the poor boy had never learned to truly work till the man’s passing. Now, he did and to the bone. That’s when he started in about their feud. There were times when Mo Chou wanted to stab the man in the face for the words he chose to say about Zhao Bin, but he held his own. That’s when he offered to pay all of the debts off with interest if Shao Quan gave him the family residence. 

Lady Moon had been right during her tutelage that everything has a price that they are willing to pay. For Mo Chou it was the hundred pounds of gold ingot that Shao Quan requested in exchange for the house. To Mo Chou’s surprise he’d thought the man would have asked for more but he didn’t. His agreement had begun six months ago and now he was finally finished. Tonight's performance would be the last one. His last payment would be made the moment they set foot in Gusu sometime tomorrow. 

“Hey,  _ airen _ , what are you thinking about?” Zhao Bin asked, pressing a kiss to Mo Chou’s shoulder. 

“You.” Mo Chou answered, easily. It was the truth and he couldn’t wait to get there and have Zhao Bin be able to see his family home. Hopefully, Shao Quan had kept his word and hadn’t destroyed the house despite their agreement. 

“Am I that loud in your mind?” Zhao Bin laughed, rounding the tub and moving the chair so that he was now at the side. His arm dipping into the water to lift out one of Mo Chou’s calves. His hands moving to massage the now loosened muscles. Mo Chou didn’t stop the moan that came out at how nice it felt. 

“Yes, you are, you brat and you know ii..ttt.” Mo Chou huffed, letting his head roll back on the edge of the bath. His hair spilling over the side. 

“I guess I do.” Zhao Bin grinned and hunched in when Mo Chou flicked some bath water at him.

“Brat.” Mo Chou repeated, rolling his eyes playfully as Zhao Bin switched to the other calf to repeat his work. Which of course had him turning into a state of bliss that Zhao Bin took full advantage of. The two of them eating then cuddling in bed afterwards. Mo Chou fell asleep to the sound of Zhao Bin’s breathing and the man’s skilled hands massaging his head.

The two of them slept in and had a large breakfast that almost put Mo Chou back to sleep when they got into their carriage. He’d never been more grateful that he hadn’t had to ride a horse to Gusu. It’d taken the majority of the day to get there but he didn’t mind in the slightest especially since Zhao Bin was in such a good mood. 

“I’ll send off our letter to Shen-di and A-Ni, while you get the table.” Mo Chou offered so he could go pay the last payment and pick up the keys from the magistrate. 

“Sure, and don’t get distracted in the market. I want to go with you.” Zhao Bin winked. 

“I promise.” Mo Chou laughed, kissing the man on the cheek and setting off for the magistrates office which was conveniently beside the postal office. So he’d be able to kill two birds with one stone. He was surprised that he didn’t have to wait in the magistrates office once he mailed off the letter. Their boys always came first. 

“Here you go and an official letter signed by Hanguang-jun himself giving his blessing over the resolving issue of family.” The magistrate said, handing him the keys and letter. 

“Thank you.” Mo Chou said, giving him the payment. It was a lot of money but it was well worth it for what was going to happen after their late lunch. He’d made sure to tell the carriage driver and footmen not to go to Zhao Bin’s normal residence. The one that he’d almost sold if Mo Chou hadn’t reminded him that he didn’t have to sell it unless he wanted too. Xu Jiao may have taken things but he had them back. The house was still his. So, they were supposed to be staying there after Zhao Bin redecorated it. They still might be but he hoped maybe they could stay at Zhao Bin’s family home. 

“Uh, airen, hold on a moment. The driver is going the wrong way.” Zhao Bin said, after peering out the window. The city was still familiar to him like the back of his hand. He went to pat at the small slat that allowed them to talk to the driver. 

“No, he’s taking us to where we need to be.” Mo Chou reached out to stop him. He felt suddenly nervous. 

“And where is that?” Zhao Bin asked, looking at him with an incredulous expression. 

“Home.” Mo Chou said, softly but the look in his eyes hoped that Zhao Bin would understand. For a moment it looked like it wouldn’t then his eyes glossed over and Zhao Bin let out a shuddering breath. 

“A..are you...we are…” Zhao Bin trailed off as he sat back down in a mixed state of emotions. He swallowed then he smiled as his heart began to race. “You reclaimed my home back for us?” 

“Yes.” Mo Chou nodded, then reached into his pocket for the key or at least he tried. He found himself suddenly pulled into Zhao Bin’s lap. Before he could speak, Zhao Bin kissed him passionately. Zhao Bin wrapped his arms around him to keep him in place when they parted. 

“Thank you.” Zhao Bin said, as he nuzzled into Mo Chou’s cheek while tears of gratitude and love fell. 

“You’re welcome, my most gallant of frogs. You’re welcome.” 


	2. Opening Up To One Another [RoNinAo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Elderitch  
>  **Universe** : Modern/Supernatural

**[16:35 ] To Little One & Sweetheart from Zhao Ning** _ : Is there anything that I need to bring for our date? _

**[16:36] To Zhao Ning from Little One** _ : Nope! Just bring your amazing self and we will have everything ready for you? _

**[16:36] To Zhao Ning from Sweetheart** :  _ Just to make sure you still wanted that barbeque and pineapple pizza? _

**[16:37] To Sweetheart** : Yes, please. I can bring something you know.

**[16:38] To Zhao Ning from Little One & Sweetheart** : We know!

**[16:38] To Zhao Ning from Sweetheart** : You’ve treated us to two dates already let us treat you one. 

**[16:39] To Zhao Ning from Little One** : ALL ON US WITH US.

**[16:40] To Little One & Sweetheart from Zhao Ning** : Alright, alright. I will see you at six?

**[16:41] To Zhao Ning from Little One** : YES GEGE! Xoxo

**[16:41] To Zhao Ning from Sweet** : And not a minute late ;P

It was those text messages that helped him feel better about the date as he got ready. He’d just started dating the couple. Something he didn’t think he’d ever be doing . Well dating in general was something that he wasn’t too interested in till he met them. Zhao Ning had met Qiu Rong first. It was at the coffee shop that’d been recommended to him by his younger brother, Zhao Deyin. The man had an affinity for adorable things which also attracted Qiu Rong - a model and muse for his clothing designer wife, Wu Cao. It was his second meeting with the man that he got to meet Wu Cao. The three of them had an instant connection which led to them dating each other. 

His only struggle happened to be the fact that when he is with them he tends to unravel into his true form. Which happens to be a rather shapeless, all little glowy form with tentacles. That of course isn’t what he wanted to happen unless he was in full control. Zhao Ning swallowed as he thought about it and felt his nerves being affected. The feeling of his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket followed by the dashboard lighting up with an incoming call from Qiu Rong of Zhao brought his mind to the task at hand. 

“Hello, Little One.” Zhao Ning greeted the man. 

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were on your way. The last thing you sent us was that you were taking a light nap. The conference call you had must have been a doozy.” Qiu Rong giggled though the worry was clear in his voice.

“I’m awake and I’m about five minutes away.” Zhao Ning told him apologetically. “I should have texted you both before I left. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no! It’s okay. We just wanted to check on you. You know how Wu Cao is about being on time.” Qiu Rong laughed, sounding more like himself. 

“I do. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Zhao Ning said, softly. 

“See you soon!” Qiu Rong chirped before ending the call.

Zhao Ning couldn’t help but feel better after the call. The two knew just how to calm him. And that’s how he ended up in their apartment ten minutes later feeling better than when he woke up over an hour ago. 

“There you are!” Wu Cao greeted him at the door. She pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek before Qiu Rong could wiggle his way in to do the same. 

“Hey! Don’t keep him all to yourself, my love!” Qiu Rong giggled, kissing his cheek a second time and making Zhao Ning blush.

“There is enough of me to go around.” Zhao Ning chuckled, giving them both kisses on the cheek before he was ushered into the living room. 

“Make yourself at home, Ning-ge. I’ll go grab us some drinks and we can start the movie while I put the pizza in the oven.” Wu Cao suggested but more instructed. She kissed him on the cheek again then sauntered off to the kitchen. She looked stunning in her black leggings and oversized lavender crop sweater. Her long black brown hair was down in loose curls framing her lovely face. 

“Yes, let’s make ourselves at home.” Qiu Rong grinned. He too looked soft and cozy in his navy oversized sweater, that now he realized was his own and had gone missing from his house. It was paired with some rather soft looking grey sweats. Not that he said a word to the other man. He rather enjoyed his clothes on them both. 

Qiu Rong all but pushed Zhao Ning on the couch before joining him. Immediately the man’s leg’s were put in Zhao Ning’s lap keeping the man in place. 

“I think that you’ve already made yourself quite comfortable.”

“I did, thank you. And you? How comfortable are you?” Qiu Rong giggled at him. His arm wrapped around Zhao Ning’s arm, bringing it flush to his chest. 

“I would be completely comfortable but then there is someone missing?” Zhao Ning said, pointedly. Both their heads swiveling to the kitchen area where Wu Cao was fluttering about. His eyebrows raised as she noticed that Wu Cao was pouring them a glass of wine. That meant that these two sneaky lovebirds wanted him to spend the night. Which of course he was mostly fine with until they would start to make out. That’s where his issue lay because his true form wanted to come out and be with them too. 

“I’m coming and don’t start the series without me.” Wu Cao responded back to them. She was so happy for the open layout of their apartment. It gave her the perfect view of her boys cuddling together. 

Her mentioning of the series made him realize that he hadn’t asked what they’d be watching. So his head turned to the screen. It was open to netflix and waiting to be watched was the first episode of The Haunting of Bly Manor. He read the summary and turned to Qiu Rong. 

“We are watching a ghost series?” Zhao Ning asked with an incredulous expression. Qiu Rong wasn’t too fond of ghost or horror movies. So it was odd that the man was willing to watch it even if Wu Cao and Zhao Ning loved them. 

“I know, I know but you two love them and with a marathon that means you get to spend the night cuddling and maybe...other things.” Qiu Rong said mischievously. 

Which is how found himself three episodes later not even paying attention to the television screen. He currently had a lap full of both Qiu Rong and Wu Cao. The three of them locked in an open kiss that was making Zhao Ning’s mind turn to mush. He wasn’t completely gone because he felt some sneaky hands working their way down the buttons of his button down shirt. He felt impossibly hot, like he was going to…

His eyes widened as he felt his body starting to give way to reveal his true form. ZHao Ning panicked and tried to push them away without having them fall off his lap. 

“No, no, Little One. Sweetheart. Wait.” He rasped out, trying to gain control of his body once more. “I need…”

That had been enough for them to realize what he actually needed. They both quickly got off of him to give him the space that he needed. Immediately, Zhao Ning got up and went for their bathroom. He didn’t even bother locking the door knowing that they’d respect him enough to come barging in. They’d talked about this and about how he was unsure about his true form. That he’d never had this happen before them. 

“Ning-ge, are you alright? May we come in with some water?” Qiu Rong asked through the door about ten minutes later. “If not then we’ll leave it outside.”

Zhao Ning licked his lips and swallowed despite knowing that his throat was parched from the wine they’d drunk earlier. He felt calm enough to allow them to come in or better yet instead of them crowding in here he could go out to them. “It’s alright. I will come out to you.” 

Qiu Rong and Wu Cao both were waiting for him with warm smiles and wrapped their arms around him in a hug. 

“We are sorry.” Wu Cao started, but Zhao Ning shook his head.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I just don’t know how to stop it. I want to have moments with you like that without transforming.” Zhao Ning explained, after taking a sip of the ice water that Qiu Rong handed him. 

“Then why don’t we start with something small?” Qiu Rong suggested, “LIke when we just cuddle. Yes, that’s it! Why don’t you shift and then we can cuddle on the bed for the rest of the evening.” 

“Oh that sounds splendid and if you shift into your other form and aren’t comfortable switch back and we can still cuddle.” Wu Cao counter offered, liking the idea just as much as her husband. Zhao Ning was still uncertain but those two sets of lovely eyes filled hope. He agreed with a nod. 

Wu Cao and Qiu Rong held his hands as they led him to their bedroom. It was small with an extra large bed in it but it was still cozy. Zhao Ning swallowed and gestured for the bed. 

“Maybe it would be better if you laid down first and closed your eyes? My siblings said it might be too bright for your human eyes when I first shift.” Zhao Ning offered, feeling stupid for not knowing but the looks of awe and understanding on their faces made it easier. The two of them got settled in the bed and closed their eyes. 

“We are ready.” Qiu Rong giggled as he nestled more into Qu Cao. Zhao Ning swallowed one more time before he closed his eyes and focused on shifting. It felt so good to just let go and be in his true form, like the wind flowing through the air. He could see the initial flash of intense red before it dimmed to his true body’s normal dim glow. Zhao Ning was glad that he’d told them to close his eyes before honestly it would have blinded them probably. 

He waited a few more seconds then he allowed his tentacles to creep up the bed and wrap themselves around Qiu Rong and Wu Cao. Zhao Ning remained quiet till he settled more of his form around them. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Zhao Ning told them and waited for them to sort of freak out but that’s not what happened. Two very huge smiles and looks of wonder filled love spread across their faces. 

“You’re so beautiful!” Qiu Rong and Wu Cao said in unison, taking in how he was like this airy maroon with blue green iridescent blob. It made the whole room look like it was part of a galaxy. After that it was like the two had lost their mental filters giving him praise and snuggling even more into his true form. 

“Oh yes, ge-ge we should do this all the time.” Qiiu Rong said, warming Zhao Ning’s heart and making him glad that he’d decided to listen to him and share this part of himself. 


	3. You're Too Good [ChangYin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Corrupt  
>  **Universe** : Canon - set in a Untamed Canon Divergent Universe

Gu Chang let out a contented smile as he looked up from his sketchbook. He thought that he would ever get used to living there at Zhao Manor. It’s four times the size of his family home and twice as many people roaming the place. He’d gotten used to it. In fact at times it could even seem a little too crowded but he couldn’t complain. This is where he and his husband. Thinking about his husband had him peeking down at the sketches for his latest designs. A gentle breeze rustled the pages. He caught them before they could float away. 

Gu Chang was just about to get back into focusing on his sketches when he heard the sharp opening of their bedroom door. He didn’t need to have a core to know who’d arrived. Normally though, Zhao Deyin was much calmer. Gu Chang knew better than to go rushing in to see what’s wrong. Zhao Deyin always needed just a little time. 

“Damn it!” Zhao Deyin cursed after the sound of something heavy crashing. Which he hoped didn’t include the figure that he’d made with Zhao Chang. 

Gu Chang knew then that it was best to go check on him. He sat his papers down with the inkwell on top. Gu Chang got up as quickly as he could. His body was still sore from the previous night’s activities. He walked back into their rooms to find Zhao Deyin clutching his head and a pile of papers all over the floor. It’d been Zhao Yin’s messenger bag that’d fallen off the low table. 

His normally well composed husband looked rather down and his hair that’d been up in an elegant bun was now frayed with some strands loose like he’d been fidgeting with it. The thin over robe was gone as well. Which meant that it was probably still at the man’s office.

“It’s alright, A-Yin.” Gu Chang stated, bending down to pick up a few sheets that were at his feet near the door.

“No, don’t. I made the mess. I will pick it up,  _ airen. _ ” Zhao Deyin said, sharply then winced. He dropped his hand and frowned. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just...I made the mess please let me pick it up?”

“Of course, I didn’t mean  _ I’d _ pick up everything.” Gu Chang sassed, though there was no heat in his words and he winked at his husband. Which made the man smile thinly. “There’s my husband. Now, help me clean up your mess.” 

“Yes, airen.” Zhao Deyin now laughed, making Gu Chang feel a lot better. It was also a sign that Zhao Deyin would be more willing to talk about what was wrong. 

With the both of them working on cleaning up the mess of papers and getting them back to organizing them didn’t take nearly as long as it normally would have. So that allowed for Gu Chang to usher Zhao Deyin out of his work robes and into a bath to calm him. He was back out on the engawa with a fresh pot of tea and baijiu when Zhao Deyin stepped out. His long black hair was down and curling from air drying. 

“Feeling better?” Gu Chang asked, watching him to gage which one that he really needed to pour. Deciding on the baijiu. Zhao Deyin snorted in amusement at that as he sat down beside his husband. Gu Chang sat his drawings aside on the small table so that the two of them could nestle closer. The sun was starting to go down.

“Much. Thank you and I am sorry.” Zhao Deyin apologized again for his earlier behavior. 

“It’s not necessary.” Gu Chang responded, and let Zhao Deyin lean on him as the man waited for his cup of baijiu. He held it out for him, but Zhao Deyin instead of taking the cup just leaned forward to take a sip. Gu Chang shook his head while he held the cup while Zhao Deyin sipped away. “Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?”

“I...today was hard. You remember me telling you about the Mr. Dai’s case?” Zhao Deyin asked. He leaned back to rest his chin on Gu Chang’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Gu Chang’s waist. He let out a small huff of sadness that Gu Chang wished that he could change for him. 

Yes, he did remember. Mr. Dai’s case. Mr. Dai had been the young lover of Master Zeng. The two of them never married because Master Zeng never divorced his wife. Master Zeng had made sure to take well care of her but when he’d passed the man had left everything the Mr. Dai. Enraged at the results, Mr. Zeng’s children and wife are counter suing him for the money as well as defaming him in the meanwhile. Since, the news of Master Zeng and Mr. Dai’s relationship wasn’t well received within Master Zeng’s social circle of which the Magistrate was a part of. Zhao Deyin had still taken the case and thought that the magistrate would be able to handle it without him reaching out to Sect Leader Jin. What should have been an easy case was taking way too long.

“I do. Did something happen in court today?” Gu Chang asked, turning his head to press a kiss to the man’s cheek.

“Yes, that magistrate of ours is corrupt and I wish that he’d never been voted in. I thought it was because he morally didn’t stand with Master Zeng’s relationship but no that’s not it. I caught him at lunch time taking the money from Master Zeng’s youngest son. “ Zhao Deyin vented with a heavy sigh. “Poor Mr. Dai has been suffering and left destitute during this whole process and the Magistrate has the gaul to keep him from what’s lawfully his.” 

“Is there something that we can do?” Gu Chang asked. He understood fully how Mr. Dai felt. His own shushu had made sure to put him in the same position. It’d been so hard but worth it when Zhao Deyin helped him. He knew that Mr. Dai would feel the same. “Has Mr. Dai lost faith?”

“I didn’t tell him about it and if you mean in me? No. He’s just as strong are you were with your own case.” Zhao Deyin answered, leaning to nuzzle Gu Chang’s neck. Gu Chang tilted his head aside to give Zhao Deyin more access. His eyes fluttering shut. “And yes there is. I can reach out to Sect Leader Jin about his misconduct. It might make the case last longer but it would be worth it to get Mr. Dai the justice he deserves.”

‘Then do it and I will personally take the letter to A-Ling myself...” Gu Chang trailed as Zhao Deyin began pressing kisses to his neck. 

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin said between kisses to the soft freckled skin that was exposed as he loosened Gu Chang’s sash.

“You’re welcome. Now, I’d like to be thanked properly.” He let his fingers slide into Zhao Deyin’s hair pulling the man up to kiss him properly. He’d gladly be the distraction his husband needed before getting to work. 

It’d been surprisingly easy to meet with Jin Ling. The man had been thrilled of his visit despite being the bearer of bad news. Jin Ling was grateful for being let know that one of his magistrates was mistreating the people in his territory. Like the excellent leader the man is, he promptly removed the magistrate once he’d done a proper investigation. Mr. Dai had finally won what was rightly his and all the other suspicious cases were being reviewed.

“Thank you for letting me know that he was corrupt.” Jin Ling said to Zhao Deyin with a smile. He held out his hand and Zhao Deyin took it easily. 

“It was the right thing to do and fair. No one deserves to be under the gavel of a corrupt enforcer of the law.” Zhao Deyin stated, letting the man have his hand back. He gestured for Jin Ling to join them where they were having lunch at the Goldfinch. 

“You’re right and I wished I could stay with you both but I have another engagement.” Jin Ling apologized. Gu Chang rolled his eyes knowing his best friend. The man wasn’t nearly as clever as he thought.

“Meeting your husband doesn’t count as an engagement. He’s already yours for forever.” Gu Chang sassed, with no heat to his words. A small smile on the corner of his lips. 

“Depends on what you call an engagement, and don’t be all judgy with me. I know for the fact that during your courtship that you weren’t exactly modest. I seem to remember a story about powdered donuts.” Jin Ling teased his friend when the man blushed. 

“Yes, well at least I have stories to tell.” Gu Chang snapped back which was followed quickly by a laugh. 

“Oh, I have plenty of stories to tell. Just not to you.” Jin Ling laughed, then said his goodbyes. Zhao Deyin settled down beside Gu Chang after shutting the door behind him. His mind was stuck on the mention of their rendezvous here at the Goldfinch two years ago. 

‘You told your best friend about that night?” Zhao Deyin grinned as he saw his husband flush and felt him fidget. 

“They call them best friend’s for a reason.” Gu Chang sputtered, as he poured them some tea to go with their peking duck and other delicious dishes. 

“They do, don’t they?” Zhao Deyin laughed, lightly before leaning over to kiss Gu Chang’s cheek. “It’s fine. It’s not like I’ve not told Qiu Rong or well he’s figured it out.” Zhao Deyin laughed again at that thought about spirits watching them then confiding to Qiu Rong. It’d taken him a moment to realize what was so funny then he too started laughing. 

“Just like he’s probably going to find out eventually about the bath?” Gu Chang mused.

“And the blanket fort that you’ve setup in your shop?” Zhao Deyin added, which made Gu Chang flush a whole new shade of red that Zhao Deyin couldn’t resist kissing him over. So, he didn’t. He leaned in capturing the other in a slow but heady kiss that led to them having a rather late lunch and a pleasurable start to the evening. 

  
  
  



	4. I'll Take Care of You [BatuYue]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Folklore  
>  **Setting** : Canon - Untamed Canon Divergence Universe  
> \---
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> * Read the Hunter Boy story [here](https://www.culturev.com/mongol/mythology.html#boy).

“Where is your cloak?” Nie Batu asks the moment he steps into the showroom of his shop. His normally tidy and correctly dressed lover was dressed in too thin robes for the day. He knew that the man had to be cold, there were too many gossamer panels on those jade colored robes. To even reinforce that Zhao Yue’s hair was damp.

“I lent it to Yu-jie and I’m fine I promise. It will be hotter later on in the day.” Zhao Yue responded, leaning up for a kiss to which he was pleased that Nie Batu didn’t reject in favor of scolding him. He always felt bad for making the other worry about him. Zhao Yue did pride himself a little in doing so, besides he had his core. He wasn’t as good at regulating heat as he was cold but that was okay. That’s why he had a boyfriend, of whom he could cuddle.

“Still not hot enough.” Nie Batu argued, but there was no heat to his words. He huffed when Zhao Yue started to look as if he might pout. Now, he didn’t want to ruin the day with his nagging. So his compromise was his own cloak. “Take mine and I will get it back after dinner. 

Except he hadn’t been able to make dinner because he’d found out one of his orders had just doubled. So he’d needed to forge late into the night and next morning to get it done. The next day it had rained hard all day long and Zhao Yue had come in the cloak but he was still drenched because he’d had to go back to Zhu Bao’s studio for the cloak. Once again he’d been reassured that Zhao Yue was fine and that he wouldn’t become ill. Nie Batu trusted that despite his own doubt. He knew that even cultivators get sick. 

Three days later, Nie Batu was starting to worry when by lunch time his boyfriend hadn’t shown up with their usual basket. Zhao Yue was always prompt and if he was going to miss he would either send one of his orange cranes or one of the children. Since there was neither, Nie Batu was debating on closing up early to go check on him. He had some pieces that he needed to finish but they could wait ultimately. Especially if there was something wrong with his beloved, little crane. 

He was still a bit nervous just walking into Zhao Manor so easily but Zhao Yue’s jade snake token attached to his belt. Nie Batu knew that he still shouldn’t be surprised that the beautiful delicate man had fallen in love with him but Zhao Yue had. Despite how many times that he’d been there, he still needed it. Which would have worked perfectly except there was some renovations that’d been done to accommodate the newly added members of the family. So he’d found what looked like the right way but wasn’t certain until he saw that Zhao Zaya was coming out of one of the rooms. 

“ _ Hello, Zaya-mei, I think that I might have gotten lost _ .” Nie Batu greeted the young woman.

“ _ Hello, Batu-ge, it’s alright.” _ Zhao Zaya chuckled, then thinly smiled. “ _ He is at the end of this hall and he might be asleep? _ ”

“ _ Asleep? _ ” Nie Batu blinked in confusion. “ _ Was he injured?” _

_ “Oh, no! He woke with a fever and Granny gave him some medicine. So he’s supposed to be resting _ .” Zhao Zaya explained as she came to a stop in front of him. 

Nie Batu frowned at that. He should have been told that his lover was ill. Nie Batu immediately began feeling bad for not realizing that the other was sick before the man just didn’t arrive. “ _ Thank you for telling me _ .”

“ _ You’re welcome, Batu-ge. Maybe, since you’re here he will eat something. We couldn’t get him to eat last night. All he wanted was water and sleep. _ ” Zhao Zaya stated before the two of them said their goodbyes. 

Nie Batu took in a deep breath and exhaled. As much as he felt bad the real issue at hand was that Zhao Yue was sick. He wasn’t just courting the man. They were still friends. So he would look after him and definitely made sure that Zhao Yue ate what he needed too to get better. 

He would have knocked but he’d heard a crash inside the room. Panic seized his heart and opened the doors without announcing himself. He was greeted with the sight of a puddle of water that was getting bigger because of the water pitcher that’d been knocked on the floor. Near it was a shaking and placid looking Zhao Yue. His lover looked like a ghost. Ironically, the man was also dressed in a thin white inner robe. 

“Batu-ge?” Zhao Yue rasped, cheeks flushing slightly. He pulled his robes closer. Then he sneezed, not once but three times and sniffled as he tried to breathe. 

“Are you alright?” Nie Batu asked, stepping inside and shutting the doors behind him as he went to grab a towel from Zhao Yue’s bathing room. 

“I just wanted some water.” Zhao Yue answered, smiling thinly. “I can…”

“You will not. I will clean this up while you get back into bed.” Nie Batu interrupted him. He would do what he could to get the other better. Nie Batu helped him get back under the sheets and pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead once he was settled. Zhao Yue preened under the kiss to his forehead and that made Nie Batu’s heart swell. 

“Let me get you some fresh water. Now, don’t get up.” Nie Batu stated, leaning down to fetch the pitcher. He watched as the younger man nodded to him before leaving. 

Nie Batu returned shortly. In his hands was more than the pitcher but the tray of soup along with some bread that Granny had added at the last minute. When he’d asked for the medicine she laughed telling him that her cooking was the medicine.. He wrinkled his nose when he came back and the water was gone. Zhao Yue chuckled. 

“I used my  _ qi _ and never got out of bed.” Zhao Yue stated, between coughs. He had a rattle when he did this time, making Nie Batu concerned.

“Good, that means that you’re well enough for some soup.” Nie Batu stated, moving to sit on the bed and put the tray on the nightstand. He poured Zhao Yue some water, letting him drink that first and settle. As he wanted for his lover to drink his water, he stirred the soup. He noticed the noddles had been cut into stars. Overall it smelled good. The only thing that let him know that the medicine tonic had been added in was the occasional glitter of pink which was alway all over the things that Granny Zhao cooked. 

“I…”

“Are going to eat every bite like a good, little crane. Good little crane’s get bears to stay with them till they feel better.” Nie Batu interrupted him again. He smiled brightly when Zhao Yue perked up at hearing that. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you from your customers.” Zhao Yue said, frowning as he spoke the words

“You’re more important.” Nie Batu responded, leaning in to kiss Zhao Yue’s forehead. Then he leaned back to get the bowl of soup. “Now, let’s get this soup in your stomach.” Zhao Yue nodded, accepting the bowl but he was still shaking. So Nie Batu took it back to feed him. Which of course made Zhao Yue preen even more by being fed his food. It was the small things like that, that made his little crane the happiest. And Nie Batu was more than happy to oblige him. 

Nie Batu looked around the room between feeding the younger man spoonfuls of soup. Zhao Yue’s room was a little bigger than his loft there at the shop with it’s soft silk dividers. Zhao Yue had chosen to decorate it with simple treasured knick knacks. The man he loved was so much like himself. 

“What are you thinking about?” Zhao Yue asked him. 

“You.” Nie Batu answered, making Zhao Yue chuckle before he started coughing again. He waited patiently for the man to finish before resuming to feed him. Nie Batu hoped that the medicine would work quickly so that Zhao Yue wouldn’t be sick for long. 

“You’re always thinking of me.”

“You’re worth thinking about.” Nie Batu countered, making Zhao Yue flush. After that the two of them fell into light conversation and soon enough the soup was gone. Nie Batu set the bowl and spoon the tray before trying to get up to take the tray to the kitchen. Zhao Yue’s hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“Let one of the little ones take it. Stay and hold me?.” Zhao Yue requested.

Nie Batu huffed in amusement before nodding to him. He helped Zhao Yue sit up long enough for him to slide underneath the sheets too. Nie Batu maneuvered a few pillows so he was propped up a little then pulled Zhao Yue on top of him. The younger and shorter man loved to sleep on his chest. So he let him and pulled the sheets up to cover Zhao Yue’s shoulders. His hands made their way into the silky chocolate brown strands of Zhao Yue’s hair. 

“Tell me a story, my bear.” Zhao Yue requested. His voice slurred as the medicine started to kick in followed by the soft beating of Nie Batu’s heart and even breathing. Zhao Yue’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his lover’s hands gently combing his hair.

“What kind of story?” Nie Batu asked, curious as to what kind of tale the others mind wanted to hear. 

“Any kind from your country.” Zhao Yue responded with a sniffle. 

“I can do that.” Nie Batu said, softly. It took him a few moments then decided on the tale of a boy that was a great hunter in a village. He was kind and fair to his neighbors, never boastful. One day he’d saved a sacred and noble snake. His reward had been to be able to understand animals but he couldn’t tell anyone or he’d turned to stone. It was near the end where the boy had turned to stone to save his village that he felt Zhao Yue drift off. He laughed softly, not stirring the man in his arms. He waited a few moments and decided to not move him, instead he would just stay with him and get some rest himself. 

  
  



	5. Don't Kill My Vibe [BinChou[

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt** : BLANK; I chose vibe  
>  **Universe** : Modern with no powers

Zhao Bin waited patiently as he could for his therapist to let him into the zoom meeting room. He knew he was early but his morning had been utter shit. What had started as a simple question evolved into an ugly argument between Zhao Bin and his younger brothers. He hadn’t meant for that but he’d just panicked. All of this was so new to him. Yes, it’d only been three years of not living with his family but his life was so drastically different when he was in his relationship with  _ her _ . Zhao Bin closed his eyes and tilted his head down in shame. He sniffled just in time for his therapist Dr. Kim allowed him into the meeting room. 

“Hello Mr. Zhao. Is everything alright?” Dr. Kim asked, seeing his state.

“Hi and no. I just had this stupid fight with my brothers.” Zhao Bin answered. His eyes burned as he felt shame for how he’d behaved. 

“Would you like to talk about that first?” Dr. Kim responded with a kind smile. 

Zhao Bin’s gaze flicked back down to his lap. He felt like a jerk and also like he’d been attacked. Though he’d been the one to lose it at one of Zhao Yue’s teasing jokes. Zhao Bin knew his brother’s intent hadn’t been to upset him but he couldn’t help it. All the emotions that he’d been trying to keep to himself had finally bubbled over. Just like he and Dr. Kim had talked about in their previous sessions. 

“I… Yes.” Zhao Bin stumbled. 

“It’s alright if you’d rather wait. This isn’t a race Mr. Zhao. It’s a process of healing and that takes time and one's readiness to move on.” Dr. Kim said, voice soothingly calm. It made him feel better to hear her say the words he remembered.

“No, it’s fine.” Zhao Bin responded, feeling stronger than earlier. He rubbed his own head feeling that shame come back. Mostly now because he’d yelled at the teenager and his brother didn’t deserve that. “The reason for our fight was because A-Yue asked me how I like my eggs. It’s stupid though because I know that I like eggs but I just...having left her I feel like there are things that I used to like and know about myself have been taken. I hate feeling this way and I wish that I didn’t.” His heart started to race as he started to get upset again. 

Zhao Bin was so grateful that Dr. Kim was so patient with him. He’d felt horrible when he started seeing her. Those first few sessions were nothing but silence or just breathing techniques. She’d told him that they never even have to say a word till  _ he _ was ready. For the three years that he’d been in a relationship with Xu Jiao that’d never been an option. She wasn’t patient. He believed that his silence was a punishment to her. So as to keep her from getting upset he kept busy. That’d been something harder for him to unlearn. 

“And that’s understandable, Mr. Zhao. You’re recovering.” Dr. Kim responded to him. She reached for her coffee cup and had a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she took a few more moments to let him have a couple more seconds before continuing. “Life is about choices. Right?” 

Zhao Bin thought about her question then nodded in agreement. Because it was the truth. We all make decisions all the time. He’d done it this morning by getting offended. “Yes.” Zhao Bin answered, when he was ready.

“Here’s the thing. You knew what you wanted prior to being with her because  _ you _ had full control of your choices. While you were in your relationship with her, she took away your ability to make your best choice for yourself because she only left you with ones that made her able to control the outcome. You have  _ all _ the choices now and that can leave one stunned.” she paused again letting him have the time to process what was said. Also, to give him the ability to stop her if she was on the wrong pathway. When he nodded once more she continued. “When you’re ready that feeling will fade and you’ll be able to move on. It might be the next hour, the next day, month, or even year. And that’s alright. Don’t force your healing process. It will only cause setbacks.” 

And he knew about setbacks. He’d had a terrible day with his sisters that had him moving out of Zhao Ai’s and into Zhao Deyin’s apartment. What she was saying made sense and that helped him to relax. Then focus on the other part of the conversation that they hadn’t addressed. Which was working on his relationships with his family. He knew he needed to apologize to his brothers. 

After his session with his therapist, Zhao Bin couldn’t help but go seek out his little brother. He’d thought that maybe that Zhao Yue would have left. But no he wasn’t. The sweet boy had stayed and had planned to even sleep on the couch if he had to. All the shame floated away to love. The two of them had a talk then they added Zhao Deyin into the conversation. 

Zhao Bin had kept his mind and heart open during the conversation. He was happy to see that his brothers were more than an understanding. It made him hopeful for not just the rest of the day for the next couple of weeks. Each day he finally felt that he was getting better. He still didn’t know what kind of eggs he liked the best but he’d been at least trying the different types. 

He’d even surprised himself with going back to gym again. Afterwards he would then grab some boba tea before going home. This morning though as he walked back home, Zhao Bin stopped as he watched some girls come out of a salon. One had a lovely shade of dark purple hair. In all the time he’d been healing the last piece he’d held onto was his hair.

During his relationship, Xu Jia had demanded he keep his face shaved while his hair be long and natural. While it’d been cute at first, now was a lot more work and made him think of her. A big grin spread across his face as he texted the family group to let them know that he was going to be a bit late to the brunch that they’d planned today. Zhao Bin stepped inside the salon. The receptionist greeted and motioned for him to go to the kiosk to begin service. While he was filling out the information, the chat exploded with texts.

**Zhao Bin** : I might be late to our brunch.

**A-Yin** : Is everything okay?   
**A-Yue** : Aww, how late?

**Ziyi-jie** : Do we need to make it lunch instead?

**A-Ai** : Why? Is something wrong?

**A-Xia** : Whatcha doin up so early?

**A-Yin** : He went to the gym!

**A-Xia** : Yuck.

**Zhao Bin** : No, nothing’s wrong!

**Zhao Bin** : And don’t kill my vibe. I’m just getting my haircut and dyed.

**A-Xia** : What?

**Ziyi-jie** : What color?

**A-Ai** : What style?

**Ai-Yin** : How short?   
**A-Yue** : I can’t wait to see it!

**Zhao Bin** : -sends picture of style he liked in the kiosk- I’m thinking either blue or silver.

**A-Yue** : Silver!

**Ziyi-jie** : Blue

**A-Yin** : Blue

**A-Xia** : Powder pink

**A-Ai** : Silvery blue?

**A-Yin** : Gu Chang says blue

**A-Ai** : My loves say blue

**A-Xia** : Ren-ge says silver.

**Zhao Bin** : I guess you’ll just have to wait and see what I pick!

Zhao Bin chuckled at the wave of gifs and emojis that his siblings sent him. He stuffed his phone in his pocket as the stylist approached him. Zhao Bin took a deep breath to let go of any lingering doubts. At the end of the day dye washes out and hair grows back if he did regret it. He just hoped he didn’t. 

He couldn’t stop touching his hair. He was just glad that his stylist hadn’t tried to put nay product in his hair to style it. He found have messed it all up. So there was a small bonus. It was chilly at the back of his neck but welcome. His head felt so light and he did catch a few stairs as he made his way to the cafe. Zhao Bin pushed those thoughts away and just focused on getting the cafe. He was lucky that he’d been done quicker than he thought it would be. 

Zhao Bin took out his phone as he neared the cafe. He should have known to not be focusing so much on his phone while walking. Because while he was busy reading his family chat he missed how the door to his sister’s boyfriend’s cafe opened. His phone slipped from his fingers as he crashed into whomever was stepping outside the cafe. The person he’d walked right into was sturdy and he stumbled back almost falling to the ground if it weren’t for them. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and helped him up right. 

“I am so sorry.” Zhao Bin just as he heard a crunch. Though his words stumbled out of him as he realized who he’d walked into. It was the new guy that Tao Ren had hired and he was beautiful. His dark eyes and sharp jaw that anyone would love to be romantically and figuratively killed by. Zhao Bin swallowed as the man laughed. 

“No need to apologize but maybe I should. I think I just broke your phone.” The man said, bending down to pick up the phone. The screen was cracked but it was the protective screen. However, it was the man’s smile that had him flushing like a teenager. 

“It’s just the protective glass. No worries.” Zhao Bin stuttered. He still had the clear case with the glittery frog and bunny stickers that he’d gotten last year for christmas as a gag gift.

“That case is cute. Much like it’s owner.” The man responded, looking him over before handing him the phone. “Nice hair. Suits you. More of the vibe I imagined you to have.” 

“Oh...uh...thank you.” Zhao Bin responded, taking the phone and stuffing it in his pocket while the other hand reached up to feel his short dark blue locks. “I think it suits me too.”


End file.
